


Jealousy, Love and Retribution

by iheartalexvause



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from a friend. "established SQ just got married, getting ready to go away for a honeymoon day after christmas. But tragedy strikes when a drunk jealous hook attacks emma and leaves her for dead." Rated explicit for language and violence at the beginning and maybe some naughtiness later on ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley Marie Lister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashley+Marie+Lister).



> Chapter 2 will follow tomorrow. Big thanks to Massey Bowie for the quick beta work.
> 
> I do not own once

Jealousy, Love and Retribution

8PM on Christmas Eve and Emma was sat at her desk at the station, filling out paperwork. What the hell was she doing? On Boxing Day she and her new wife, would be leaving for a nice warm location, for their two week honeymoon. Emma was trying to clear some of the mountain of never ending police reports before she left.  
“What the hell am I doing here?” Emma groaned out loud to herself. You are being responsible. The voice in her head that sounded like Regina, said smugly to her.  
“Oh shut up Regina!” Emma mumbled back, absurdly having a conversation with her wife’s voice in her head. “Aaaaarrrrggggh.” Emma groaned and picked up her pen. 

Across town at the same time an argument was brewing.  
“Mary Margaret, it has been two years. I can’t believe you still have a problem with Emma being with Regina.” David barked. He was happy that his daughter had finally found happiness and a family. This was something Emma had secretly thought she would never be able to have.  
“How can you expect me to trust her after everything she did to me? To us, David?” Mary Margaret screamed back.  
“Because she has changed. She has showed that time and time again. She has help save the town. She saved Emma from the darkness, and Regina dotes on Emma. If you dropped your veil of hate for a couple of minutes, you would see that Regina would do anything for Emma.” David argued.  
“They hate me. They both do.” Mary Margaret screamed trying to blame more problems on the newly wed couple. Neal roused a bit before going back to sleep.  
“No they don’t honey. Regina regrets her past every day and does what she can to make up for it to every one. Emma is madly in love and finally has her own family. Which her own mother can’t be happy for her. If you pulled your head out of the clouds, you would find out they just want to be a normal family, and they want you to be a part of that.” David stared at his wife intently, willing her to finally see the truth. To be honest he wanted to tell her ‘get your head out of you ass and be a proper mother to your daughter,’ but he refrained from going that far...yet!

Emma looked at the clock on her desk 9PM.  
“Screw it.” Emma said, having finished about another dozen reports. Complaints of Pongo escaping, drunken punch ups at the Rabbit Hole, and fender benders were all merging into one cocked up mess now. The pile was significantly smaller than when she had started many hours ago, and seen as she doubted that anybody even read these reports (even Regina who probably just prodded her to do them out of mayoral responsibility.) Emma deemed that the rest could wait until she got back and she was a lot more relaxed and rejuvenated. As Emma was tidying her desk up, after a fashion, more like throwing everything into drawers. She heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. When she looked up she saw who it was, Captain Hook and he was obviously sloshed. 

“Hook. What can the Sheriff’s office do for you at this time on Christmas Eve?” Emma asked, forcing herself to be polite. Their break up after Regina had saved her from the darkness was rather messy. Hook wouldn’t let things die quietly and kept harassing Emma and Regina.  
“More like what can the Sheriff do for me tonight.” Hook said lasciviously, stumbling towards Emma trying to hug her. Emma could tell what he was trying and side stepped the advancing pirate, causing him to stumble into a filing cabinet.  
“The last time you tried to touch me, you went too far and ended up with a fractured eye socket and cheek bone. You escaped Regina’s wrath because she wanted to barbecue your ass after everything before that, that had happened. Please Killian, unless you have a real reason to be here, turn around and walk away.” Emma advised firmly.  
“That bloody wench took you away from me.” Hook growled. “You were supposed to be mine.” 

Emma let out a long moan, she was tired of going through this every time he got drunk and stupid.  
“This will not get you anywhere. It never has and it wont now. You must have been drinking all day, to think that coming here would accomplish anything. I am married now. Move on Killian. Go back to wherever it is you sleep, and sober up.” Emma said through gritted teeth, heading for the door and pulling on her jacket.  
“Well then Swan you leave me no choice.” He said quietly. Hook reached inside his long coat and pulled out an old pistol. Emma had her back to him, she had no chance to defend herself. His aim wasn’t bad for someone so drunk. Hook fired twice quickly, the first shot hit Emma’s left arm, grazing past. The second hit her in the back of the head. Emma crumpled onto the station floor, in a pool of blood, unconscious.  
“If I can’t have you Swan, neither can that old bitch.” Captain Hook leaned down and whispered in her ear. He then pocketed the gun and strolled out of the station, as if nothing had happened.

“Who could that be?” Regina asked Henry, puzzled when she heard a knock. They didn’t usually have people stop by at this time. Henry was playing video games in the lounge and Regina was reading, waiting for Emma to come home. She got a surprised when she opened the door to find David and Mary Margaret. She wasn’t expecting to see them until they dropped Henry off Boxing day morning, before Emma and Regina left.  
“Oh good evening. Is everything all right? I didn’t expect to see you.” Regina asked politely. She was always polite to Mary Margaret, she just rarely got it in return.  
“I was hoping I could talk to you and Emma, about, well everything. I want to apologise.” Mary Margaret offered a genuine smile.  
“Well Emma isn’t home yet, but she must be getting bored of clearing reports. Erm. Do you want to come in and wait?” Regina asked, tentatively.  
“Yes, thank you Regina.” Mary Margaret said, passing Regina and heading in the direction of Henry shouting at his video game.

Regina was pottering around in the kitchen, making cups of tea, when Henry came bounding in holding Regina’s phone.  
“Mum, its Ruby she’s at the station. Something happened to Ma.” Henry’s voice cracked and his eyes welled with tears. Regina took the phone, her hands shaking.  
“Ruby, what’s happened?” Regina asked, her voice shaking as much as her hands.  
“I tried calling Emma to see if she was still working, I thought I would take her something on my way home. She didn’t answer her phone or the station line, so I went by to check on her.” Ruby went quiet for a second, lost for words.  
“Ruby where is Emma?” Regina spat with more force than she meant to.  
“She’s...she’s been shot Regina. I found her unconscious. The medics are taking her to the hospital now. You need to get there Regina, quick. She doesn’t look good.” Ruby choked and started crying.  
“Thank you Ruby.” Regina said before she hung up the phone and frantically headed for the door.  
“Regina. What’s wrong?” David came running.  
“Emma has been shot, at the station. They are taking her to the hospital now. Ruby says it doesn’t look good.” Regina burst into tears and collapsed against the front door. Lost for words, David picked her up off the floor.  
“Come on I’ll drive.” David said, forcing himself to stay calm. He lead Regina to his truck, Mary Margaret followed and took Regina’s hand. Apology or not, they had to be strong now for Emma. Henry hopped into the back of the truck after locking the front door.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Regina headed straight for the ER desk, demanding to see Emma. She was refused as Emma was still being assessed by the doctors. Twenty minutes later Dr Whale came out and began addressing David and Mary Margaret of Emma’s condition, totally ignoring Regina.  
“We have stabilized Emma’s condition for now but...” Regina cut him off.  
“Excuse me. As I am Emma’s wife and legal next of kin, don’t you think it is prudent to address me mainly?” Regina said scathingly. Dr Whale looked shocked and reluctant, looking from David and Mary Margaret to Regina. He realised what she said was true and began to coldly speak to her.  
“Emma is stabilized for now, but we don’t know the true extent of the damage. We are sending her for a CT scan now to assess the extent of her head injuries. She was unconscious at the scene, so we have placed her in an induced coma for the time being. This will help with any brain swelling. I’ll come back and see you when I have the scan results. I will tell the nurses that you can see her when she is back from CT.” Dr Whale hardly looked at Regina.  
“Dr Whale we will need any bullets that are still…..” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Dr Whale nodded, smiling at David and Mary Margaret before walking off. 

After Emma had her CT scan she was cleaned up in the ER, had the bullet removed, and she was moved to intensive care. A nurse took the four of them to Emma’s room. Emma looked so small and pale in the large hospital bed, with all the medical equipment around her. She had a large bandage around her head, IV’s in both arms, and monitoring on her chest and hand. Regina hurried to her side and picked up the hand that didn’t have the oxygen and pulse probe on her finger.  
“I’m here Emma. I love you.” Regina sobbed kissing Emma’s cheek and resting there for a few minutes

Regina jumped when she heard somebody clear their throat by the door to Emma’s room.  
“Mayor Swan-Mills. My apologies I didn’t mean to scare you. I am Dr Hall, the neurologist on-call.” The doctor introduced himself pleasantly, and much more polite than Dr Whale.  
“Do you have Emma’s scan results Doctor?” Regina croaked, her voice thick from crying.  
“Yes. Emma has a small bleed at the front of her brain, I think from when her head fell against the floor. She will likely have a severe concussion also. The bullet surprisingly did not enter the back of the brain, so we have removed that.” He handed an evidence bag to David with the offending bullet in. “The injuries have been caused by whiplash to the brain from when the bullet hit. And when she fell forward and hit her head on the floor. We will keep her sedated for a few days to help relieve the brain swelling. And we will do an MRI in a few days to re-assess the bleed.” Dr Hall finished.  
“Will she need surgery?” Will she recover?” Regina asked, still shaking and holding Emma’s hand.  
“We don’t know exactly when this happened. Hopefully we have sedated her soon enough to help the swelling settle. If the bleed does not get worse she should not need surgery.” Dr Hall answered.  
“Thank you Doctor.” David said and Regina nodded as he left the room.

Regina took a few steadying breaths, while slowly watching Emma’s chest rise and fall. Then she rounded on David.  
“David. You find the fucking bastard that did this to her, and do it fucking fast.” Regina said resolutely. Everyone was shocked, Regina rarely swore, but at the moment, a few curses were better than her blowing up half of Storybrooke.  
“We have brand new digital CCTV all over the station and this.” David wiggled the evidence bag. “I promise I will find the son of a bitch.” David promised, laying a hand on Regina’s shoulder. He looked at Emma, a tear rolled down his cheek, then he went to Mary Margaret and squeezed her hand.  
“Be careful.” She whispered. He nodded then went to leave.  
“David wait. Why don’t you take Henry and Mary Margaret home on the way. I’ll stay with Emma.” Regina advised. They were both about to argue but baulked under the dangerous look Regina gave them both. Henry kissed both his mothers before following his grandparents out the door. Regina pulled a chair up to Emma’s bed side, held her hand then rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. It was then that her grief rolled from her in waves of tears. Eventually she fell asleep resting on Emma, she never heard the nurses bustling in and out, checking Emma’s infusions and monitoring. 

David arrived at the station, it was nearly 2AM, he was tired and emotionally strung out, but it was about to get a whole lot worse. As soon as he walked into the main corridor he was met with a deputy photographing a large pool of blood and the surrounding area. David’s tiredness turned into sheer rage, his blood boiled and he stormed into the bullpen. He found Mulan. David had asked her to go come in. Since arriving in Storybrooke, she had become quite a firearms expert.  
“Mulan. Thanks for coming in at this time.” David patted her on the shoulder and handed her the bullet the doctors had removed from Emma.  
“David of course. This is Emma, one of us and a friend.” Mulan’s voice was shaking.  
“Have you checked the CCTV yet?” Or found anything?” David asked.  
“I only got here a few minutes ago but I found three shell casings. I was waiting for you to check the CCTV. But did you see?” Mulan lead him back to the main corridor and pointed to the camera that was trained on the corridor. It was smashed.  
“Well aren’t I glad Regina gave us the budget to update the security around here? Guess this asshole doesn’t know it transmits to a central computer. Dumb ass.” David growled.

David unlocked the office where the security camera servers were set up. As they didn’t know when Emma was attacked, they started from when Ruby found Emma at 9.40 and worked backwards. It was sickening to watch the footage of Emma laying unconscious on the floor. They worked back to 9.00 and found Captain Hook entering the station. David and Mulan watched the exchange as Emma tried to leave and Hook tried to approach her. After a few minutes talk Emma walks down the corridor, turning her back on Hook and their blood runs cold. He pulls the gun out of his coat and fires two shot, then Emma goes down. He bends down and says something to Emma before pointing his gun at the camera and obliterates it. Another angle showed Hook saunter out of the station, seemingly pleased with himself. 

David silently seethed for a few moments and the exploded, smashing his fists into the work surface.  
“David don’t injure yourself. We have to find him first, then I’ll do some tests on the bullet from Emma. I’ll find the one that grazed her and the one from the camera. We will build a solid case against him.” Mulan said, trying to stay level headed.  
“Maybe you can find out why that bullet didn’t do more damage, not that I’m complaining because she is still alive. We need to find his gun too.” David was still shaking with rage. “We are going to turn this town upside down and inside out to find this bastard, but we are not going to do it alone. We team up. Lets get some of the hunters who can use weapons and track in to search in the morning.”  
“Lets me and you check his usual haunts first.” Mulan suggested. 

9AM on Christmas day and Regina nearly leapt out of her skin when Henry woke her up. She had still been asleep, leaning on Emma. He was accompanied by David and Mary Margaret who looked grim.  
“What? Do you know who did this?” Regina croaked, having just spent most of the night asleep next to Emma. David nodded and ground his teeth.  
“It was Hook. It’s all on CCTV. It looks like there was an argument of some sort. She tried to leave then….” David’s voice trailed of and he was grinding his teeth again. Regina was shaking with rage, there was almost steam coming out of her ears. Then several panes of glass shattered.  
“Mum, calm down the magic.” Henry advised at Regina’s sudden outburst. Regina suddenly made to poof herself out of the hospital and find the pirate herself, but David anticipated this and grabbed her arm.  
“Regina no.” David stepped right up to her. “I know how you are feeling right now because I am too. Let us deal with this properly. Emma needs you here. We will deal with this.” David reiterated. It took a few minutes but Regina finally stood down.  
“Regina go home and get some rest, I’ll stay with Emma for a few hours.” Mary Margaret half offered, half ordered. Still seething and trying to control her magic, Regina nodded and magicked herself straight to her bedroom. As she sat down on the bed, the weight of everything crashed down on her like a wave of sorrow again. Curling up in a ball and hugging Emma’s pillow, Regina cried her pain. She sobbed for what felt like hours, until she fell asleep still curled a top of the covers fully clothed. 

Five days had passed since the shooting and somehow Hook had still eluded David and the other deputies. Every day, David was advising Regina not to do anything stupid, like try to find Hook herself. Regina was becoming worried about Hook trying to leave town and get away with what he had done.  
“David I have stood back and tried to let you deal with this, but I can not stand back any longer.” Regina said, frustrated at their distinct lack of success.  
“Regina what do you suggest?” David asked wearily. He had barely rested in the last few days and spent much of his days searching for Hook.  
“We find him magically and it’s more quiet. You come with me, to stop me from killing him.” Regina offered. David was quiet for a couple of minutes. He feels like he has failed Emma, being unable to find the hook handed bastard, and he felt like he was running out of options.  
“All right, I’m in.” David caved.  
“There is a but David. I want payback and not him lurking in a prison cell.” David’s ‘vindictive dad’ interests were peaked, his cop side banished.  
“What are you suggesting?” David enquired, sounding interested.  
“A spell to open a portal, back to any god damn realm but ours. And I will also make it so he can not get back to our realm.” Regina explained with a glimmer of the Evil Queen in her eyes. David agreed without argument. 

Regina used clothing of Hook’s left behind from a previous arrest to locate him. Instead of following the trail by road, Regina and David poofed to Hook’s hideout deep in the woods. He was hiding out in a small cabin, David found him passed out, drunk once again. David woke him violently and dragged him outside. A flicker of fear crossed his face when he saw the fury on Regina’s face.  
“You fucking bastard!” Regina flew forward and punched him right in the nose. He wailed in pain as blood gushed down his face and two black eyes instantly began to blossom. He landed flat on his ass on the forest floor.

“You disgusting cunt.” Regina spat at him. “You couldn’t have Emma so you tried to kill her. That was the biggest mistake of your retched life.” As Hook stumbled to his feet, clutching his face, David also took a swing, landing an upper cut to Hook’s jaw, who landed flat on his ass again.  
“You fuck with my daughter and think nothing would happen?” David hoovered over him.  
“That evil whore doesn’t deserve Emma. She’s too good for her.” Hook physically spat in Regina’s direction. For the first time Regina really snapped, magically choking the slimy pirate.  
“You deserve her even less. You will only live because Emma has made me a better person. And she will need someone to support her after what you have done.” Regina growled, sounding like a very pissed off Evil Queen. She released her strangle hold just before he passed out, then turned around taking a deep breath. After a few choice words a dimension portal appeared a few feet away.  
“Wait what the hell are you doing?” Hook flailed his arms, as David grabbed hold of his left upper arm and Regina the right.  
“Goodbye you murdering bastard. You’ll never be able to hurt Emma again.” Regina growled in his ear. Then they tossed him into the portal. Regina waved her hand and it disappeared.

“I’ll heal that hand if you don’t mention my language.” Regina offered. David held out his hand, which he now realised hurt like a son of a bitch from punching Hook, accepting the terms.  
“As if just to remind me never to get on your bad side again. Feel a little better now?” David asked, as his hand warmed up, healing from Regina’s magic.  
“Yes. Let out some of the rage. I never realised swearing was so cathartic.” Regina admitted.  
“I agree. A good swear after a bad day, it always helps.” David added, stretching his pain free fingers and dropping his hand by his side.  
“I’ll remember that in future.” Regina half laughed. 

Later that day Dr Hall came to give them the results of Emma’s 1st MRI.  
“The bleed has not got any worse, so we can leave it alone for now and it should heal by itself. She definitely has a concussion, there are signs of some brain swelling. It is the worst kind of concussion that you can survive.” Dr Hall started off.  
“So what do you do next?” Regina asked.  
“We will keep her sedated for a few more days. It will help the swelling continue to subside. We will then gradually reduce the sedation, to see if Emma will breathe on her own. If she does, then we will turn off the sedation and ventilation, and let her come around on her own. But I have to say, with these injuries, it could take some time for her to come around.” Dr Hall explained.  
“And you don’t know if she will have any deficits?” Regina asked but she was terrified to know the answer. It would never change the way she felt about Emma, but it would make her wish she had killed the pirate very painfully.  
“We won’t know until she wakes up and we can test her motor functions.” For now that was the best Regina could hope for.

In the next few days, Mulan’s tests on the bullets showed the gun powder had deteriorated. Likely due to being stored on Hook’s damp ship. This had been Emma’s saving grace. The bullets did not have the velocity to enter Emma’s skull. In the hospital, doctors had reduced the medications keeping Emma sedated and paralysed. Showing the true fighter that she is, Emma began breathing on her own. Now it was just a waiting game to see when or if Emma would wake up. Regina wanted to stay with Emma as much as possible. She was doing as much work from Emma’s bedside as she could, but she was struggling to keep up. Surprisingly David and Mary Margaret offered to step up and help with meetings and other such business. Mulan took on more work at the station to help out David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Emma fair after waking from her coma?

Chapter 2

As weeks past into three months, Regina was worrying that Emma may not wake up. Dr Hall was still positive that Emma would recover. He had performed multiple MRI’S over that last three months to monitor the swelling and the bleed. The blood clot had steadily resolved itself. The swelling had been severe but had almost completely settled. Dr Hall was optimistic that Emma should wake up soon. Regina was spending yet another night at Emma’s bedside. She climbed onto her bed and laid into Emma’s side, resting her head on Emma’s shoulder.  
“Emma. I don’t know if you can hear me. I miss you so much. I miss your company. I miss your laugh and your smile that always lit up my darkest days. Just your presence made life worth living.” Tears began to fall down Regina’s cheeks, soaking Emma’s hospital gown. “Emma I need you to come back to me. I miss you my love, I miss you so much. Henry misses you. Come back to us.” Regina sobbed into Emma’s shoulder, as she had done for much of the last three months. 

As Regina’s tears rained and her chest heaved, Emma’s hand that Regina was holding began to twitch. When Emma’s fingers curled around her hand, Regina began to take notice, frantically looking Emma up and down. Emma’s eyes were fluttering and her head began to roll from side to side.   
“Emma. Sweetie wake up.” Regina cooed, stroking Emma’s cheek. Emma mumbled and opened her eyes for the first time in three months.  
“Regina?” Emma croaked.   
“Yes darling, I’m here.” Regina beamed. At last she was awake.   
“You look like crap babe.” Emma joked.  
“Charming. You don’t look to hot yourself.” Regina bit back. “Oh Emma I was so worried. I missed you so much.” Regina said, tears in her eyes again.  
“I’m sorry Regina. I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry, I guess we missed our honeymoon.” Emma croaked holding Regina’s face.   
“Oh Emma it is not your fault at all. At I have you here, alive, awake that matters the most at the moment.” Regina soothed.   
“Hook, where is he?” Emma jumped.  
“Emma don’t worry. He can’t hurt you.” Was all Regina was going to say for now.   
“What did you do?” Emma was scared that Regina had done something she would regret.  
“Nothing you can charge me with Sheriff. Don’t worry about it for now my love.” Regina said and for the first time in along time, she kissed her wife long and slow. Emma hummed.

They just looked at each other for several minutes.  
“How long have I been out of it?” Emma asked. Regina hung her head, a tear escaped down her cheek. Emma lifted her chin, to look Regina in her tear filled eyes.  
“Three months.” Regina choked out in a small voice. Emma gave her a soothing look.   
“Everything will be all right now Regina.” Emma said, holding Regina’s face and trying to wipe away Regina’s tears.  
“I was so scared Emma. We didn’t know if you would wake up. Ever. I thought I’d lost you too. I thought that bastard had taken you from me.” Regina sobbed. Emma pulled Regina into her arms. Trying to sooth her pain.

Everyone was over the moon that Emma was finally back in the land of the living. All of the tests Dr Hall had performed were promising. Her reflexes were intact, as was her motor functions. It was just going to take Emma some time to rebuild her strength that she had lost while unconscious. From day one Emma pushed herself hard with the physical therapy. Usually to the point of exhaustion. 

One particular day Emma had finally made it to walking with a cane and fell. This got back to Regina who was livid that Emma was pushing herself to the point of possibly causing more injuries.   
“Emma I know you are strong and determined. I love that about you, but you are trying to do too much.” Regina barked at Emma.  
“I am going to kill that nurse for snitching.” Emma grumbled, shuffling in her chair.   
“Emma when will you learn that I find out everything!” Regina said firmly.  
“Regina I have spent three months in a coma. Then the last four weeks being molly coddled in this hospital bed. I miss being at home with you and Henry. I want to sleep in our bed with you. Fuck Regina I am so damn horny. I want to go home and have sex with my wife, see as she won’t give me much in this room. You’d think I was a heart patient and an orgasm would give me a heart attack. And Regina don’t lie I know, I know you are too, I can feel it, I can smell it.” Emma said sexily. Regina growled, unable to argue against that fact. She was painfully horny and hadn’t been able to fix herself, knowing the state Emma was in. So she had given up months back.   
“Emma I want you home too, so very bad.” Regina gave her a knowing sexy grin. “But I don’t want you to hurt yourself and end up staying here longer.” Regina tried to get this point through the thick blondes head. Emma groaned loudly, hating to admit defeat. 

So Emma made a plan off attack to spring herself from medical prison.   
“Good morning Emma. How are you feeling?” Dr Hall asked. It was part of his bi-weekly check on Emma’s progress and she was going to go for the charm approach.   
“Great Doc. Like a new person. So when can I spring my cell?” Emma asked eagerly.  
“I heard about the other day Emma. I don’t think that is such a good idea. Especially with all those stairs you have at home.” Dr Hall argued.  
“Oh my god. Between you and Regina, you would think think I had fallen down all those stairs at home. It was the first time it has happened since I got back on my feet. I was chatting to Ruby, I wasn’t paying attention and I tripped over my own feet. I used to do it all the time and nobody ever bothered.” Emma countered. This wasn’t Regina, so she could argue with him and not be threatened with sleeping on the sofa and no sex.  
“That was before you had a traumatic brain injury Emma.”  
“It is an old habit Doc. Nothing more. Look I am going stir crazy. How am I supposed to recover with a severe dose of cabin fever?” Emma pleaded.  
“I don’t think you can handle all those stairs!” He said firmly.  
“I was the Dark One Doc. I can poof anywhere I want. Up or down stairs included. Do you want a demonstration?” Emma offered with a tone of sarcasm. He remained silent for a couple of minutes, mulling things over. Patients did do better in a home environment, but he also had a shrewd idea why Emma was so eager to go home.

“You just want to go home so you and Regina can have sex like bunnies.” Dr Hall dead panned, straight faced. Emma feigned offence.  
“Well I never! OK actually you have seen my wife haven’t you? I’ve been pretty much celibate for four months.” Emma pointed out with obvious frustration in her voice.   
“Kind of hard not to have seen her, she rarely left your side. I also know you two have had sex on practically every surface in Storybrooke.” He added pointedly. Emma’s heart swelled at knowing Regina had been there for her.   
“Which surfaces did we miss?” Emma joked. “It is one of my many reasons, I will admit. I am also going bonkers stuck in here.” Emma defended her motives. He carried on chewing over the request. Dr Hall huffed and rolled his eyes.   
“If the physical therapists assess you and agree, then I will allow it.” He caved.  
“Thanks Doc.” Emma grinned.

The next day Emma was told the physical therapists wouldn’t be able to evaluate her for a few days. Emma had a plan of attack. First of all she was going to try keep Regina in the dark, not wanting to get her hopes up, to then be broken if they said she couldn’t come home. Second she was going to enlist some help to try build herself up a bit more. That fall was a clumsy moment and she wasn’t going to let it stop her springing loose from this cell. Emma picked up her phone.  
“Ruby, I need your help. Are you busy?”  
“No I’m free today. I’ll be there soon.” Ruby said and hung up.

Half an hour later Ruby strolled into Emma’s room and hugged Emma, who was propped up in bed reading.  
“Hey Rubes thanks for coming.” Emma greeted her friend.  
“Not at all Em, its great to see you doing so well. What can I do for you?” Ruby asked.  
“I’ve convinced them to maybe let me out. I have to assessed by the therapists in a few days, but they are all fussy about that trip the other day.” Emma explained. Ruby smirked and blew out a laugh. She remembered the incident and knew it was just Emma being her usual clumsy self and tripping over her feet. “I need to get out and moving a lot more. I need you to keep me up right and help me get home.” Emma pleaded.  
“Emma I’ll help because I want you out of here too. But I won’t let you push too much. You are a stubborn mule and I know you will try and go too far.” Ruby pointed out.   
“Yeah so I’ve been told. Listen, try and keep it quiet, you are just visiting and if anybody asks where we go, I’m bored and want to get out. I don’t want to get Regina’s hopes up. Everybody has been through a lot but it has hit her particularly hard. I don’t want to string her out any more.” Emma still got emotional when she thought how much Regina must have hurt. She hung her head and several tears escaped her eyes. Ruby sat on the bed and hugged Emma tightly.  
“She loves you so much Emma. We all tried to look after her.” Ruby soothed.  
“I’m glad she wasn’t alone.” Emma sniffed and squeezed Ruby.

Now that she wasn’t under the eagle eyed supervision of ICU nurses, Emma was spending as much time out of her room as possible. Ruby would visit as much as possible and they would walk around the grounds. Emma was building up her strength and feeling a lot better after her prolonged stay in bed. She would make sure to be around when Regina or Mary Margaret stopped by. She knew Mary Margaret would likely catch on to her plans and blab to Regina. Any other chance Emma got she used the ‘cabin fever’ as an excuse to get out for some fresh air. The day before her assessment was scheduled Henry seemed to have figured out that something was going on.

“So Ma. Is something wrong?” Henry probed.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Well I have come to see you a few times and you weren’t in your room. The nurses didn’t know where you were either.” Henry explained. Emma sighed but tried to cover up.  
“No Henry, nothing is wrong. I’ve been holed up in those rooms for a long time. I just like to get outside and get some fresh air.” Emma said casually. Henry smirked internally, he knew his blonde mother so well.  
“I don’t believe you.” Henry said baldly. “Are you trying to get out of here? You’ve been pushing yourself to get stronger and get home?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about?” Emma said innocently. Henry gave her a knowing look. “God damn it smart ass. Look don’t say anything to your mum. If I told her that I convinced the doctors to assess me to get out of here and the physical therapists said no, then it would have got her hopes up. I think she has been through enough don’t you? So me and Ruby have been out and about so I can get stronger.” Emma explained.  
“When will you know if you can come home?” Henry asked hopefully.  
“Tomorrow. They are worried about the big staircase but between magic and stubbornness, I could run up them now.” Emma said cockily.  
“Cool.” Henry offered his hand for a fist bump, which Emma returned. “That house sucks without you now to be honest.” 

The next morning two of the hospitals physical therapists rigorously put Emma through her paces. Stress tests in the gym on a treadmill, multiple trips up and down the numerous flights of stairs in the hospital. Afterwards Emma was taken back to her room and ordered to get some rest. Emma felt perfectly fine and was bouncing off the walls wanting to know if she could go homes. Eventually an hour later Dr Hall came in, looking defeated.  
“OK Emma, I don’t know how you did it but you have convinced the therapists that you can manage at home. As much as I think it is too soon, you can go home. I’ll have you discharge papers completed for tomorrow morning.” Dr Hall sighed.  
“Oh no. If you are letting me out of here I am done. I want out tonight!” Emma said firmly. Dr Hall gritted his teeth, eyes blazing. Emma had been one of the most stubborn patients he had ever known. He wished her the best but would be glad when he no longer had to do battle with her on a daily basis. After a staring contest, Dr Hall groaned loudly and gave in, nodding.

Regina had had a rather rough day and was lost in thought as she walked down the corridor to Emma’s hospital room. Seeing Emma brightened up her day and Emma’s progress had been amazing but she got a surprise when she walked into her room. As usual Emma was sat waiting for her, but today she was dressed in a hoodie, sweats and sneakers and she had two bags sat on the bed next to her.  
“Emma what is going on?” Regina asked, confused.  
“You are taking me home.” Emma grinned.  
“What? Isn’t it too soon?” Regina was sceptical.  
“Nope. Not in the slightest. I feel like a spring chicken. I am ready to get back to our life Regina.” Emma said, walking towards her stunned wife and hugging her.  
“Emma, are you sure you are ready for this? Physically? Emotionally?” Regina pushed.  
“I told you, I feel as strong as horse. Why wouldn’t I be ready to go home to my son and gorgeous wife?” Emma stated, dodging the emotional question. Emma was hoping that having the free range and comfort of home would help her deal with some demons that had cropped up about the shooting.   
“OK then. Lets finally take you home.” Regina hugged Emma, overwhelmed that she was finally going to have Emma home. Christmas morning Regina thought this day may never come and that she had lost Emma for good. Fifteen minutes later Emma walked through the door of 108 Mifflin Street and heaved a sigh of relief. She was finally home.

Emma’s first two nights at home were uneventful, leading her to hope that maybe the nightmares she had been having in the hospital had stopped. Sleeping with Regina in her own bed, felt like her own safety blanket. As days past by though, little things made Emma feel nervous and uneasy. Emma spent a day at home with Mary Margaret while Regina was at work and Henry at school. David came home for lunch but the loud bang of the heavy door scared Emma. Emma has flashes of a confrontation with Hook, angry words are exchanged. Then two loud bangs.   
“Emma. EMMA.” David shouted and shook Emma’s shoulders. She quickly threw his hands off her.  
“Emma are you all right?” Mary Margaret asked. “You spaced out for a minute there.”  
“What? Yeah I’m fine.” She answered defensively. “What were you saying?” She steered the conversation away from her vacant episode..  
“I said it was good to see you out and about.” David said, still sounding concerned.  
“It’s good to finally be free of the hospital shackles.” Emma put on a false happy tone.   
“How are you doing with your physical therapy?” David asked.  
“Great. Its going great. I feel good. I’m walking all on my own too.” Emma offered what she hoped was a warm smile. The look the Charming’s gave each other made her think that they didn’t believe her. “I’m going to go. Thanks for lunch.” Emma said, then quickly left the loft. Outside she leaned against the brick wall and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her racing heart.

That evening Emma was sat in the kitchen nursing a bottle of beer and lost in thought about the night of the attack, when she was startled out of her reverie by the front door slamming. A few seconds later she felt Regina’s hand on her shoulder.  
“Good evening sweetheart. How was your day?” Regina asked sweetly. Emma turned around on the stool and hugged Regina tightly, sighing. This was the place she felt safest.  
“It was fine.” Emma said, blankly. Not wanting to talk about the flashback she had.  
“You don’t sound too convinced.” Regina was probing, trying to get Emma to tell her what happened. Mary Margaret had called her that afternoon and told her about Emma’s episode.  
“No. Everything is fine.” Emma repeated just as blankly, turning around on her stool and returning to her drink. Regina was not convinced in the slightest, but for now she wasn’t going to push the issue.  
“Why don’t you take a shower? I’ve started dinner, but it wont be ready for a while.” Emma said, hoping this would distract Regina from pushing any further.   
“OK, sure.” Regina kissed Emma’s temple and walked away. She could tell something was going on with Emma, but the blonde would not let her in.

“This will not get you anywhere. It never has and it wont now. You must have been drinking all day, to think that coming here would accomplish anything. I am married now. Move on Killian. Go back to wherever it is you sleep, and sober up.”  
“Well then Swan you leave me no choice.”  
BANG BANG  
Emma was writhing in bed, knotted in the blankets. She could feel firm but soft hands shaking her shoulders and somebody, a female voice calling her name. Emma fought viciously, freeing herself from the hands, then the blankets and leapt off the bed finally conscious of her soundings and panting heavily.

“Emma what’s wrong?” Regina asked, concern written all over her face.  
“Bad dream, that’s all.” Emma half lied. Regina took a deep breath and tried to think a sensitive way to approach the subject.   
“Emma was it about the attack?” Regina asked gently.   
“What? No. That’s ridiculous. It was just a bad dream.” Emma said defensively.   
“Emma you never used to have bad dreams. Now you seem to be having them more frequently, and you are getting more upset with each dream.” Regina reasoned. She crawled towards Emma and tried to take her hand but Emma pulled away. “Emma talk to me, please.” Regina pleaded.  
“Regina I’m fine.” Emma growled before storming out of their bedroom and slamming the door. Regina groaned and flopped down on the bed, frustrated. What was she going to do with Emma.

In the next couple of weeks Emma seemed a little less highly strung and tense. Truth be told she was just hiding things a little better. Regina hoped that now Emma had started running again, that it had helped her deal with some of her demons. Emma’s physical strength had greatly improved, as had their sex life once again. For this reason Regina hadn’t brought up Emma’s nightmares, vacant episodes and outbursts at loud noises. Then Regina’s hopes were dashed one Saturday afternoon, in dramatic fashion.

It was now mid July and Emma had been home for two months and it had been seven months since Hooks attack on Emma. Although things seemed to be almost back to normal, Emma knew better.

Emma was sat in the living room with Henry who was play Call of Duty, very loudly. Emma would normally have been playing with him but today she was sat away from Henry. Regina was down the hall in her office, trying to avoid the racket from Henry’s game. 

Staring vacantly at the TV, the sounds of gunshots and explosions trigger memories in Emma’s mind. A fight with a drunk Captain Hook. 

Two loud bangs. Sudden searing pains in her arm and head before the darkness swallows her. A concoction of emotions bubble inside Emma.

Fear 

Dread

Why wont the shots stop? Emma cries to herself, rocking in her chair and covering her ears.

More bangs

Pain 

Fear, Is this the end of my family?

No, no, no. Emma rocks even more.

“No leave us alone.” Emma cries out and launches at the TV. Hoping this will stop the terrifying assault on her, stop Killian hurting her. Then she ran to the front door and threw it open. She ran full tilt as fast as her legs could take her to try find safety. She didn’t know where she was going, her feet just took her.

Henry stood in the middle of the room, dumbstruck as Regina came haring down the hall, surprisingly fast in her heels. She looked from the open front door to the fractured TV and Henry.  
“What the hell did she have to do that for?” Henry shouted. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”   
“What the hell happened Henry? Where is Emma?” Regina questioned.  
“I don’t know.” He said childish and defensive. “I was just playing Call of Duty. She shouted ‘No leave us alone’ and smashed the TV. Like what the hell.” Realisation dawned on Regina’s features.  
“Oh god Henry. All the noise and gunshots from that dreadful game has triggered a traumatic memory in her. She was shot seven months ago!” Regina said incredulously.  
“But now I’ve lost my game.” Henry whined.  
“Oh stop being so selfish. Your mother is in pain.” Regina scalded. “I need to go find her.” She said to herself.  
“But can’t you fix this? Like with magic.” Henry tried boldly.  
“Not on your life.” Regina growled. “Don’t leave this house.” Regina magically locked the door before disappearing in a tornado of purple smoke to try find Emma.

Regina appeared all over town. Checked many friends houses, the parks, even the docks. Regina still hadn’t found Emma and she was getting very worried. Then the last place she thought of was strangely successful. 

Regina appeared in her vault and found Emma curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing.  
“Oh Emma.” Regina cooed. Her wife’s silent magical appearance surprised Emma, who nearly jumped out of her skin when Regina spoke.  
“Oh god Regina.” Emma sobbed. Regina sat down next to Emma on the cold stone floor and gathered Emma in her arms, refusing to let Emma try get away. For fifteen minutes they just sat on the stone floor wrapped in each others embrace, before Regina broke the silence.

“Emma, I don’t know what has been going on with you. But I am not going to let you brush me off this time. Tell me what is going on in that blonde head of yours.” Regina said, looking Emma straight in the eyes so she knew that she was serious.   
“Regina I don’t know how to….” Emma groaned and dropped her head.  
“Look I am damn sure this has something to do with the attack. This is serious. You have to deal with this and there is only two ways. You talk to me or you talk to Dr Hopper. You can not let this carry on.” Regina said. After several minutes Emma still wasn’t opening up. Regina went to stand up and leave.  
“OK, fine. If you won’t talk to your wife, then there is no point in me trying to help any more.” Regina said, heart break in her voice. Emma grabbed her arm and dragged her back. Regina landed in Emma’s lap with a squeak of surprise and Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina.

How could she have been so fucking stupid? Regina had been her rock all the way through her recovery and lately she was stone walling Regina. Emma wasn’t used to sharing problems such as this, showing weakness in group homes would have been suicide. Even after over two years with Regina, Emma still struggled to share the deeply emotional stuff. She looked at the ring on her finger and two things happened. Her heart shatters that she has missed so much of her first year of marriage to this amazing woman. The second is she knows she has to suck it up and trust Regina, as she should have done months when the nightmares first started.

Emma took a deep breath, deciding to start at the beginning.  
“It all started a couple of weeks after I came out of the coma. The dreams.” She took another deep breath. She had to suffer those dreams alone nearly every night in the hospital and that is probably why she carried on keeping it from Regina. “I would wake up scared and alone nearly every night. At first it was patchy, bits of conversation, then the two gun shots and I wake up. Now I remember all of it.” Emma stopped talking for a moment. Regina didn’t say anything, she was still sat in Emma’s lap stroking her back and waited for Emma to continue in her own time. She already had an inkling what Hook was arguing about that night, but she hadn’t told Emma about what her and David had done.

“It was another one of his drunk, I deserve you more trips. I told him to leave and sober up. When I tried to leave….. I never should have turned my back on him!” Emma scalded herself, after all the fights they had had with Hook, she should have known better. Regina’s heart broke at the look on Emma’s pale face. Regina stroked her face.   
“Oh Emma. That slimy bastard would have done it any way. It is not your fault at all. You don’t have to worry about him any more. He can never hurt you again.” Regina soothed. Emma nodded.  
“Yeah you will have to tell me about that at some point.” Emma half smiled, then sighed and decided to plough on. “After the dreams started... I started having the flash backs at loud noises, like cars doors banging….or that fucking game earlier. I cracked.”   
“Maybe it was your body telling you to deal with it finally?” Regina offered. “Look I am not a psychologist but you went through a traumatic event. It is to be expected that you would have some sort of after effects. Bottling it up and hiding cant be helping.”  
“I know, but I am not used to dealing with these things with other people, not with how I grew up. To be honest most of the time when these things happened when I first came home, this was the place I felt the safest.” Emma said squeezing Regina, emphasizing the comfort her wife gave. “Then it just got worse and I got more frustrated and pissed off. So I did what I usually do and mentally retreated.”  
“Well you don’t have to any more. That is what you have me for.” Regina said. Emma nodded and kissed Regina, it felt a lot more like the days of old.

“How did you find me by the way? Did you drive straight here?” Emma asked.  
“To quote your idiot parents Emma, I will always find you. I poofed all over town looking for you. Then it popped into my head, I guess I got a gut feeling. My turn to be your saviour.” Regina smiled a warm smile that lit up her eyes.  
“Can we go home now my ass has gone numb?” Emma asked comically. Regina’s beautiful laugh rung through the stone vault.  
“Of course. I have to ream Henry’s selfish ass about the TV.”  
“Surely you can fix it with a flick of your wrist?” Emma said theatrically.   
“Yes I will….in a few days. He was more bothered about that blasted game than you. So I’m going to punish him for a while because he really pissed me off.” Regina said very fiery.  
“Ooooh just a reminder to stay on your good side.” Emma kissed her again.  
“Oh yes.” Regina’s eyes flashed dangerously but very sexy before she magicked them home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, the honeymoon no more torment for our two favourite ladies I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors.

In the week following Emma’s discussion with Regina, her flashbacks seemed to be less frequent. When the did happen she looked to Regina for comfort. If Regina was at work, Emma would go visit her just to distract herself and stop herself from dwelling. Baring all did seem to have helped. So she was going to carry on, hoping it could help end the tireless flashbacks. The whole week Henry had been pleading with Emma to convince Regina to fix the TV and video game that Emma flattened. Very wisely every time Emma said she was bowing to Regina’s judgement, and ten days later Regina had stewed enough. She hoped it had taught him something about being selfish.

After having that first incident with David and Mary Margaret, as well as a couple of others. Emma had been avoiding her parents because she didn’t want to explain or deal with what was happening. Emma thought she should make it up to them and that she owed them an explanation. Emma arranged to have lunch with them at the loft for privacy and on a day that David would be able to be there.

“So Emma, how are you?” Mary Margaret asked tentatively. Although Emma seemed fine, Mary Margaret had learned that what was going on underneath could be totally different.   
“Better actually. That is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Emma took a deep breath and chewed her cheek for a moment. “I’ve been a bit of asshole with everybody lately. It took something big happening to open my eyes and realise that I had to trust, at least Regina to help deal with what happened the night of the attack.” Emma was shaking, it was still quite raw, having only just come to the point of being able to deal with things. Mary Margaret placed a hand on Emma’s hand but didn’t say anything. This seemed to help.

“Since… before I left the hospital, I have been having dreams and flashbacks about the attack. Because I was alone when it started I just retreated into my own little world and thought I could deal with it. I couldn’t and it just got worse, I shut everybody out. Then last week it all came to a head. Regina finally made me realise I needed to trust her and it seems to have helped a bit so far, telling her about what was happening.” Emma sighed.   
“Emma you don’t have to go through that alone. You have so many people around you.” Mary Margaret soothed. David placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Emma, we have all gone through this together. You could have talked to Regina, to either of us.” David said.  
“It is not that easy for me guys. I grew up alone. I dealt with abusive families and other kids all alone because nobody cared. That is not an easy habit to break.” Emma stated. David and Mary Margaret both hung their heads, they still feel terrible about how Emma grew up and the horrible things she had been through. “Look I just wanted to apologise that’s all, I didn’t come to bring up the past.” Her parents nodded and smiled. They were quiet for a while as they ate then something came to Emma.

“So mum, what happened to change your mind about Regina?” Emma asked. Mary Margaret sighed. She had hoped that Emma would just accept that she had buried the hatchet with Regina while Emma was in the coma and not ask questions. Ever the cop and inquisitive, of course Emma wanted to know more.  
“Oh well.” Mary Margaret grunted. Swallow your pride, she said to herself. “I’m surprised Regina didn’t tell you. I thought she would have gloated.” Mary Margaret joked.   
“I never asked her to be honest. I noticed but as things got worse, I really became an asshole with her.” Emma confessed.  
“Well, David talked some sense into me, Christmas eve. We came over so I could apologise to you two for being stupid and selfish. We were sat at your house, waiting for you to come home when...” Mary Margaret trailed off. Emma nodded. “I was sat with her one day in your room and I… pretty much grovelled for forgiveness. Nearly losing you and seeing how much pain she was in, I knew how wrong I was about her. She worships you Emma. She would do anything for you. She forgave me, I never thought she would.”  
“I’m glad you two sorted things out. Regina is an amazing woman. I couldn’t have made it this far without her.” Emma said fondly.  
“I under estimated her.” Mary Margaret said.  
“A lot of people have done.” Emma says matter of factly.

“So when are you having that honeymoon that you missed?” David piped up with a cheeky grin.  
“Well I hadn’t thought about it for a long time. Regina hasn’t brought it up either. You have given me an idea though.” Emma said, having a light bulb moment. Both her parents rolled their eyes at the wolfish grin on Emma’s face.  
“I don’t want to know anything else.” Mary Margaret held her hands up as Emma opened her mouth.  
“Fine then. Thanks for lunch. I have evil plan to put into action.” Emma said with a lascivious grin and fair sprinted out of the loft.

One night in the hospital, Regina was curled up in the bed with her and Emma had asked what happened about the honeymoon. Regina explained that the hotel had refunded the money for the room after Regina called and explained what had happened. The airline had also said the tickets could be used at any time, for any destination. So Emma had decided that to make up for her behaviour, she would plan a new honeymoon, new destination and a summer getaway.

During the worst times of Emma’s recovery, while she was having the traumatic flashbacks, Emma couldn’t face the thought of going back to work. Now that things were settling down, she was entertaining the idea and thinking about going back after the honeymoon she was planning for august. It had taken Emma a couple of weeks of intense planning while Regina was out of the house to get everything booked. Emma knew that Regina left the booking of all her meetings to her personal assistant. So Emma had her clear two weeks in Regina’s calendar. She also knew Regina didn’t often look too far forward in her schedule so as not to confuse herself with meetings and schedules. But this time Regina caught her off guard.

Emma sat at Regina’s home desk on her laptop, putting some finishing touches on their trip when she heard Regina come home and quickly closed down the computer.  
“Emma?” Regina called to locate her.  
“In your office.” Emma called back. Emma could tell by the determined marching of Regina’s heels that something was bothering her and she was kind of worried. Marching Regina was kind of scary.  
“Hey babe, how was your day?” Emma asked brightly, hoping to disarm Regina’s wrath.   
“Do you care to tell me why had my assistant mess with my diary and block out two weeks?” Regina barked at Emma who didn’t even shrink under her tirade.  
“What was I thinking? I was thinking...” Emma said blankly as she stood and walked towards her angry wife.  
“Don’t try to be cute Emma.” Regina said fiery, but Emma still didn’t crumble.  
“I was thinking Bermuda.” Emma said with a smile but Regina wasn’t going to pick up her line of thought. Regina was getting mad but Emma grinned in amusement.   
“What the hell are you talking about?” Regina growled. Emma laughed and finally gave in before Regina fire balled her.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. Our honeymoon.” Emma giggled as she avoided Regina trying to swat her arms, then pulled her into a hug. “I was going to tell you soon, once I had everything sorted. You just jumped my schedule a little bit.” Regina planted a passionate kiss on Emma.  
“You crazy blonde. I thought we were going to the Bahamas?”  
“I thought a change of destination was in order. Whenever I thought about what we missed, I thought why and… I don’t want that. It’s a new honeymoon, no bad memories.” Emma shyly said, still sore about admitting things about the past that upset her. It pissed her off that she thought about Hook and what he did when she thought about their almost honeymoon.   
“It sounds amazing darling.” Regina soothed and kissed her. “Let me show you how excited I am.” Regina said sexily and poofed them to their bedroom.

A heartbeat later, the purple smoke cleared and their bedroom came into focus. Regina pounced on Emma like a tiger on an antelope, kissing her rough and passionate. Emma was caught off guard for a moment but quickly regained her senses, her lips and tongue began to move with Regina’s. Emma grabbed Regina’s ass and began to push the blonde towards the boor and thrust her leg between Regina’s legs. Regina groaned deliciously at the pressure on her over heated core but she was not giving in to Emma so easily.

“Oh no you don’t.” Regina growled and swatted away Emma’s hands, then swatted them away again when Emma tried to undress her.  
“Oh come on Regina.” Emma whined, she was itching to touch Regina in all the fun spots, and anywhere else the brunette would let her get away with. “Do you really expect me to keep my hands off that delicious body of yours?”  
“My rules, I expect you to resist temptation. If you can’t...then I will just have to tie you up and make you obey.” Regina said low and gravelly in Emma’s ear, sending a shock of pleasure right to Emma’s already excited pussy and she shuddered from head to toe. To make the task of resisting even harder for Emma, Regina began to slowly unbutton her dark blue shirt, revealing a patch of tanned skin after every button. Regina then slid the shirt from her shoulders and threw it at Emma, revealing a semi see through dark blue lacy bra. Regina could see the lust darken Emma’s eyes, and thought she may as well carry on and drive Emma completely mad with desire.

“Close your mouth dear, I didn’t marry a fish.” Regina said sarcastically as she began to work the small buttons on her slacks, then shimmied out of them revealing matching panties and toned legs. After that move it took Emma several moments to comprehend what Regina had said, then the lascivious grin returned to her face. Regina stopped her show there, deciding to leave a little more teasing for later.

Regina walked towards Emma, an extra sway in her hips and a predatory look in her eyes, that turned on Emma even more. Regina slowly lifted Emma’s hoodie, all the while maintaining eye contact and the little huffs of frustration Emma made were very satisfying. Emma subtly tried to stroke Regina’s arms as she lowered them but was reprimanded again.   
“Tut tut Miss Swan. Do you have impulse control issues? Or are you just dying for me to tie you and have my evil way with you?” Regina asked regally, choosing her words carefully.  
“Both when its to do with you.” Emma answered honestly.  
“Well then, looks like you get that wish, but lose out on me taking your clothes off, and I know how much you enjoy that.” Regina said silkily, then waved her wrist and vanished Emma’s remaining clothes. The cool hit Emma’s body, she shuddered and her nipples hardened. A satisfied hum rumbled from Regina’s throat. 

Regina placed her hand flat on Emma’s bare chest and pushed her back to the bed until she toppled backwards onto the bed. Emma shuffled herself into the middle of the bed, knowing full well what Regina planned to do. Second later two leather straps appeared at her wrists. Regina stood at the foot of the bed to put on another show. First she reached around and unclasped her bra, slowly slid it down her arms and let it drop to the floor. Emma squirmed, trying to squeeze her thighs together to put pressure on her throbbing core. Regina the hooked her fingers into either side of her panties, eased them down her thighs and let them drop to the floor. Emma groaned loudly.

Always the predator Regina climbed onto the bed and crawled just like a sleek, lithe leopard, stalking its prey. A flash of danger and excitement in her deep chocolate pools fixed on Emma. Emma felt like a gazelle in the leopard’s sight but fuck she was so turned on it was painful. Regina’s mask of control never slipped and as she was already in trouble. Emma wrapped her long legs around Regina and dragged her down so Regina was flat against her body and Regina’s knee landed between Emma’s legs causing Emma to groan. Regina squeaked, surprised before Emma claimed her lips in a rough kiss. Regina let out a throaty groan and gave in to Emma’s kiss, teasing her bottom lip with her tongue. Emma smiled against Regina’s lips at her small triumph, then allowed Regina entry. After a couple of minutes of heated kisses, Regina pulled back breathing heavily.

“You can never just give in to me can you?” Regina grinned, stroking Emma’s cheek.  
“Oh I give in, just not power. You are just as bad remember?” Emma said slyly, remembering all the times she had tried to have her way with Regina and Regina wouldn’t always give in.  
“Yes but I am a queen dear. I am used to getting my own way.” Regina flashed a wicked grin.  
“Oh I know, we have played Evil Queen and her captive before. Maybe next time it should be Dark Swan and her captive.” Emma said sexily.  
“Oh I know we have played a lot but I don’t know about that.” Regina teased. “I have other things in mind for tonight.” Regina began kissing and nibbling at Emma’s neck, using her left hand to tip Emma’s head and give her more to skin to work on. Emma groaned loudly, arching into Regina’s hot mouth.   
“Fuck I’m glad Henry is staying at Nick’s tonight.” Emma sighed, her voice thick with arousal.  
“And that is exactly what we are going to do tonight. Fuck.” Regina whispered the last word in Emma’s ear and she shuddered with desire. Emma loved the rare occasions Regina swore especially with that husky sex voice. Anything else Emma wanted to say was lost as Regina planted a bruising kiss on her lips.

Regina pulled away with a pop then made her way down Emma’s body, rolling each of Emma’s nipples between her lips, then lightly nipping before moving on. Regina left a trail of wet kisses down Emma’s toned abs and light scratch marks down her sides. As Regina reached between her legs Emma chanced a glance at Regina and found that she was wearing a very satisfied and smug look on her face, making Emma moan even more.

Once again Emma’s mind was rendered blank by lust as Regina ran a teasing lick through her slit, then she began nipping and sucking at her labia.   
“Holy shit!” Emma almost shouted. Regina hooked one of Emma’s legs over her shoulder for better access then began licking and sucking at Emma in earnest. Emma’s pants and sighs were growing in volume, Regina tipped Emma over the edge spectacularly with a suck of her clit and two curling fingers.  
“Holy fuck Regina.” Emma panted. “Fuck that was amazing. We should ship Henry out for the evening more often.” Emma laughed.  
“Henry’s presence in house has never stopped up before. It’s called a silencing spell. And this was for your amazing decision to plan our honeymoon. I never expected you to book so big.” Regina smiled at Emma and kissed her lovingly.  
“I wanted to give something back to you. You have been my rock, but I haven’t always treated you that way. I also hate that I have missed so much of our first year married. It helped me to focus on something positive.” Emma explained shyly.   
“You are amazing Emma and we will make up all those memories, together.” Regina gave her another loving kiss.  
“I look forward to it. Um Regina, could you?” Emma nodded towards the straps, her arms now shaking. Regina waved her hand and the straps disappeared, Emma dropped her arms to Regina’s back.  
“You could have done that yourself.” Regina pointed out.  
“Oh and disobey you?” Emma gave her a knowing look and Regina laughed.

After a few minutes of Regina laying in Emma’s arms quietly, Emma’s stomach gave a loud rumble. Again Regina laughed.  
“Always rely on your stomach to say what time of day it is.” Regina teased. Emma had a naughty look on her face.  
“Do you fancy some fun in the kitchen?” Emma grinned and flicked her eyebrows. Regina was usually reluctant for these little play times of Emma’s but immediately she seemed up for it. Regina grinned widely and nodded, starting to climb out of bed. She went to closet and picked up both of their bathrobes.

A couple of minutes later they padded into the kitchen. As they passed the breakfast island, Emma swiftly turned around and lifted Regina onto the island. Regina squeezed Emma’s shoulders and squealed in surprise.   
“Emma what the hell?” Regina said, her voice high pitched, then Emma kissed her hard.   
“Like I said, lets have fun.” Emma said with a mischievous grin. She turned to fridge, rooted around for a few seconds then returned to Regina with a punnet of strawberries and tin of spray cream. Regina chuckled. “Hey you cant worry about sticky sheets.” Emma said, leaning in to kiss Regina again and untie her robe, then she reached for the cream. She cast an appreciative eye over Regina’s body where she had opened the robe. Regina did one better and slipped the robe off onto the work top. Emma’s eyes lit up like light bulbs.

“Where do I begin?” Emma said shaking the tin.  
“This is your candy store, where ever you fancy dear.” Regina said in that deep sexy voice.  
“Awesome. Lean back a little.” Emma instructed with a sly grin. As Regina complied, leaning back on her hands, Emma began painted large spirals of cream on Regina’s breasts, a thick line between her breasts and down her abdomen, then two lines on her outer labia.

Emma picked up a couple of strawberries and picked out the stems as she appreciated her handy work.   
“What are you waiting for, come get you dessert.” Regina invited. Emma popped half a large strawberry in her mouth, leant down and swept it through the cream. She the leaned in to Regina with a sparkle in her eye. Regina waited for a second then leaned forward, bit the fruit and connected their lips with a contented hum.  
“I must say I taste delicious.” Regina said huskily, picking up a strawberry and coating it generously in cream from her left breast then offered it to Emma who took it eagerly.   
“That you do, all of you.” Emma said pointedly, flicking her eyebrows. 

The two carried on sharing fruit until it ran out.  
“Oh well, I guess I will have to clean up the rest of this mess.” Emma said innocently referring to the left over smudged cream.  
“I am sure you wont find that too hard of a task dear.” Regina pointed out. Emma smiled and kissed her hard and passionately, then began moving down her neck and chest. Emma suck and swirled her tongue over Regina’s breasts then down her stomach. All the sounds Regina was making were music to Emma’s ears as she reached the creamy gold mine between Regina’s thighs. Emma dropped to her knees and shuffled Regina closer to the edge, as she began teasing and licking Regina until she was in an orgasmic frenzy.   
“I love it when you let me mix sex and food, my two favourite things.” Emma said as Regina’s breathing settled.  
“I must admit that was very enjoyable.” Regina smiled. “But I need a shower now.” She said pinning Emma with a knowing look.

It was a very hot and horny night, shower sex, more sex throughout the night until they both fell asleep in the early hours.

July and the honeymoon was approaching quickly, it was now only two weeks away. Regina had the Mayors office covered for her two weeks away. Mary Margaret would be in the middle of school holidays and getting bored, despite little Neal growing like a weed and walking all over the loft. She wanted some work to do and had offered once again. Henry had been harder to decide where he would stay. Emma agreed with Henry wanting to stay at Nick’s, saying it would be a nice change and fun. Also Nick’s dad had agreed to have Henry over for the full two weeks. Regina and Mary Margaret wanted Henry to stay with David and Mary Margaret at the loft. In the end Emma won out saying Henry was growing up and would enjoy the time with his friends more than being woken in the middle of the night for two weeks by his baby uncle. Henry fist bumped Emma while Regina wasn’t looking, he was looking ecstatic and couldn’t wait to send off his mothers. 

Emma’s next thing to deal with was going back to work. She had been thinking of going back after their holiday and discussed it with Dr Hall. He had arranged for an MRI to make sure everything was normal for three days before their holiday, results would follow when the returned home. All she had to do was discuss it with Regina, and she wasn’t sure how it was going to pan out. Emma finally decided to take the bull by the horns and discuss the situation with Regina. It was 5 days before they left and Emma found Regina in their bedroom packing. Emma had shown Regina where they were going, St David Island because of its beautiful beach. Emma hadn’t told her some of the activities she had planned.

Emma slipped around the door and Regina smiled brightly at her. Regina had been home from work for a couple of hours. Showered, face free of make up and wearing yoga pants and wearing one of Emma’s old Boston t-shirts. This was how Emma loved to see Regina other than naked, all natural and only she and Henry got to see this beautiful side of her.  
“Hey I finished your packing.” Regina smiled.  
“Hi, oh wow no holding you back is there.” Emma said, more a statement than a question and Regina laughed. “Regina I need to talk to you about something.” Emma said awkwardly.  
“Of course. Is something wrong?” Regina pushed the suitcase to the bottom of the bed and Emma sat down.

Emma turned to look at Regina sat crossed legged on the bed. She took a deep breath.  
“Regina I want to go back to work, when we get back from the honeymoon.” Emma finally said. Regina was a lot calmer than she expected.  
“What does Dr Hall say?” Regina asked straight faced. Emma was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Regina to explode.”  
“He booked an MRI for a couple of days times. He will give the verdict when we get back if everything is OK.” Emma answered.  
“OK.” Regina simply said.  
“OK? You are all right with me going back?” Emma asked surprised. Regina was quiet for a minute.   
“Am I scared that something will happen to you again? Yes. But what happened didn’t happen because of the job. It happened because of a hook handed bastard. I can’t keep you cooped up in the house Emma. That’s not the kind of person you are, and the kind of person I fell in love with.” Regina came and sat next to Emma and put an arm around her waist. I wondered if and when you may go back but I didn’t want to bring it up. If you are ready then I support you.” Regina kissed Emma’s temple, then Emma turned and kissed her softly.  
“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” Emma said, looking at Regina adoringly.  
“You must have pleased someone.” Regina said comically. Emma laughed and kissed her again. 

It was finally time for Emma and Regina to go on their honeymoon. Delayed but better late than never Regina thought, who was extremely nervous.  
“Are you OK babe?” Emma asked as they drove to the airport in Boston.  
“I’m fine.” Regina said, very unconvincingly.  
“you’re bullshitting. What’s wrong?” Emma challenged. Regina groaned, as well as Regina knew Emma, it also worked the other way too.  
“I’m just nervous. As close as we got last time, it was taken away. This time I wont settle until we are sat on a beach getting drunk, I guess until it is real.” Regina changed a look at Emma with tears in her eyes.  
“It will be OK babe. I can’t imagine what that was like before but we are together now.” Emma took her hand off the gear shifter, reached over and squeezed Regina’s hand. Regina smiled and wiped her eyes, yes she did have Emma here and they were so close to two weeks of marital bliss.

A few hours later they had been in the air for a while but Emma could sense that Regina was still tense. Booked in first class, Emma had given Regina the window seat and she was sat stiffly, staring out the window. A flash of a naughty idea crossed Emma’s mind and she couldn’t resist the temptation to try it and loosen Regina up a little bit as well.

“Have you ever joined the mile high club?” Emma whispered sexily in Regina’s ear.  
“Excuse me?” Regina said, affronted but a flash of excitement in her eyes. With a wicked grin Emma took Regina’s hand, pulling her out of her seat and towards the lavatory. Emma gently pushed a shocked Regina through the door and she followed her in and locked the door. Emma spun around and kissed Regina roughly, pushing her tongue past Regina’s lips and groaned when Regina’s tongue met hers and began to dance. Emma could feel Regina relax under her roaming hands.

Regina pulled away, chest heaving and lust clouded her eyes.  
“Emma what are you doing?” Regina asked, her voice cracking sexily.  
“Helping you relax. We are on our honeymoon now.” Emma grinned. Regina took Emma’s face with her left hand.  
“You are so thoughtful….and naughty.” Regina said in a low, sexy growl that always stirred sensations between Emma’s legs. Regina pulled Emma in and kissed her, while Emma’s hands roamed to Regina’s shirt, popping open the buttons.

Emma’s hands moved over Regina’s skin as she kissed down her neck and chest. Emma smirked against Regina’s stomach at the soft purrs her wife was making as Emma’s hands ghosted up her thighs, pushing Regina’s skirt up around her pelvis. Emma planted another dizzying kiss on Regina’s lips before sinking to her knees. She hooked her fingers in Regina’s panties and slid them down her legs, put them in her jeans pocket. Regina looked down at her wife, on her knees, in an aeroplane lavatory to her relax. Her heart swelled but was overtaken by extreme lust when Emma draped her left leg over her shoulder and took a long lick through her very excited pussy.

“Holy shit.” Regina growled as Emma expertly licked and sucked her into a quivering mess. Regina had an idea.  
“Emma, ooooh…. Emma come here.” Regina pleaded. Emma reluctantly stopped her work, slipped Regina’s leg off her shoulder and stood up. Regina pulled Emma’s face in close to hers, she could smell herself on Emma’s breath and it was a crazy turn on. Regina began to undo Emma’s jeans. “Come with me Emma.” Regina purred as she pushed down Emma’s jeans and shorts. Regina groaned as she slipped two fingers through Emma’s obvious excitement, half the work seemed to have been done for her. As Emma’s eyes rolled at Regina’s touch, Emma entered Regina with two fingers and brushed her thumb over Regina’s clit. Regina grinned and mirrored Emma’s movements and kissed her hard and fast.

After a few minutes they both orgasmed, swallowing each others moans. At the exact same time they both licked their fingers, groaning while watching the other.   
“Feeling better?” Emma asked cockily.  
“Absolutely. Let the fun begin.” Regina flashed an evil grin and knew the next two weeks would be extremely enjoyable. “Can I have my panties back?” Regina asked as she buttoned up her shirt and straightened out her skirt. Emma flashed her own evil grin as she buttoned her jeans.  
“Nope.” Emma unlocked the door and walked back to their seats. Regina let out an exasperated huff considering how wet she was and followed Emma. When they had both sat back in their seats, Regina leaned her head on Emma’s shoulder, clearly more relaxed. Job well done Emma grinned to herself.

Once Emma and Regina had landed and reached their hotel it was mid evening. Regina was in awe when they opened the door to their room. A king size bed was in front of glass French doors, that lead to a large private balcony. It had an amazing view of the long beach and crystal blue waters. The sun was setting and the colours shone over the calm blue water. Regina opened the doors and stood on the boundary of the balcony in amazement. She heard Emma faintly walk up behind her, then Emma’s arms snaked around her waist.  
“Emma this is so beautiful. Its breath taking.” Regina said, awe in her voice.  
“Perfect setting for my beautiful wife then.” Emma said smoothly in her ear. Regina chuckled and squeezed Emma’s arms.  
“How are we going to leave this room?” Regina asked silky.  
“With a great deal of difficulty.” Emma replied low and sexy.

The two of them changed and headed to the hotel restaurant for dinner, not wanting to go far after their flight. After dinner, dessert and drinks they returned to their room around 10PM. When Regina opened the door the room lights were dimly lit and she noticed something in front of the balcony doors. A small table, sat on it was a silver wine bucket, a bottle inside and two champagne flutes. Puzzled Regina pulled out the bottle to see what it was, Emma peered over her shoulder.  
“Did you arrange this?” Regina smiled over her shoulder.  
“No, I wish. That’s one of the best champagnes you can get. They do know why we are here though.” Emma said silky hugging Regina from behind.  
“Well lets enjoy it then.” Regina said filling the two glasses. Half an hour later Emma and Regina retired for the night after a very long day, both falling asleep quickly.

Emma stirred the next morning to Regina’s hair tickling her chin and the streaming through the glass doors. Regina was splayed across her chest and Emma gently turned to look at the digital clock on her bedside drawers. 10.30  
Regina you lazy ass, it’s 10.30.” Emma groaned, tickling Regina’s nose with her own hair. She laughed as Regina scrunched up her nose cutely.  
“If I am a lazy ass what does that make you?” Regina mumbled sleepily and laughed again.  
“I’m going to crawl into the shower, it’s already like Satan’s armpit.” Emma slid out from under Regina and headed for the bathroom.

Regina stretched out luxuriously, enjoying the idea of not having to rush to work or worry about a town needing to be saved. After a couple of minutes basking in the sun, and the idea of freedom Regina heard the shower and decided to enjoy it to the max. Slinking out of bed and shedding her pyjamas, Regina snook into the steamy bathroom and entered the large glass shower cubicle surprising Emma.

Thirty minutes later the two of them finally emerged, slightly wrinkled but sexually satisfied at least for now.  
“So what do you fancy doing today?” Emma asked as she pulled on shorts and a tight t-shirt.  
“Well if you don’t have anything planned, why don’t we explore the island?” Regina suggested.  
“Nothing planned today, that sounds good.” Emma agreed, appreciating Regina in her figure hugging summer dress.

Four days into their trip and it was time for something Emma had secretly planned and silently hoped went perfect. When Regina asked again if she had anything planned that morning, Emma answered that they were taking a trip out to a beautiful beach. It was a very hot day and they both left wearing bikinis, Emma had a pair of shorts on also and Regina was wrapped in a blue sarong that matched her bikini.

Emma had led them on a short walk to a small port at the end of the beach where they were staying. When they arrived there was only one speed boat with anybody home and Emma hoped it was their ride.  
“Swan-Mills to Coopers Island?” Emma called. The sea weathered man behind the wheel stoop up and grunted.  
“That would be me. Just the two of you?” He asked. He didn’t seem like the most pleasant of men and he reminded both of them of the missing Captain Hook. Emma nodded and he waved them on board. Fifteen minutes later the boat pulled up at a small jetty.  
“I’ll be back at 2PM to take you back to the main land.” The boat driver grunted before pulling away.  
“What a charming man.” Regina said sardonically.  
“The lack of a polite personality must be a sailor trait.” Emma scoffed.  
“So this is Coopers Island? What are we doing here?” Regina asked as Emma began to lead the way.  
“Well in a little while we will be going snorkelling and get to see all the beautiful fish. But first we are heading for a remote part of Annie’s Bay. I have a little something special planned.” Emma said mysteriously.  
“Ooooh what might that be?” Regina asked silkily.  
“Wait and see Your Majesty.” Emma flashed a satisfied smile.

Regina looked intrigued and took Emma’s arm as they walked down the beach barefoot. Just as Regina was about to start questioning Emma, she noticed three people sat outside a small hut.  
“So are you going to enlighten me yet?” Regina asked confused. Emma stopped them.  
“We are going to renew out wedding vows.” Emma held a hand up to Regina’s mouth wanting to get these words out uninterrupted. “I feel like I missed out on the best bits of early marriage. Those first two months were amazing, as was getting married on my birthday. But then I missed out on three months. You lost everything after I was out. In the last few weeks things have been so much better and I kind of want to re-write that. I know I we cant can’t erase what he did, but this is my attempt to make it better.” Regina smiled warmly and a tear rolled down her cheek, Emma wiped it away.   
“Emma Swan-Mills, you hopeless romantic.” Regina purred. “I think you put your father to shame.” She laughed.  
“I always dreamed about us eloping and getting married on a sunny beach.” Emma winked.  
“I wish you had told me sooner.” Regina playfully smacked her arm.  
“Hey I wanted you to be happy. I didn’t know how you would feel about running away to tie the knot.” Emma jostled Regina playfully.  
“In retrospect it sounds amazing. Better late than never.” Regina said, grinning then kissed Emma. “Come on then. Lets have your dream wedding.” Regina pulled Emma forward.

“Marco?” Emma called a couple of minutes later.  
“Emma? Ah is this the beautiful bride you told me about? She’s stunning!” Marco picked up Regina’s other hand and kissed it.  
“Yes Marco this is my wife Regina. This is Marco, our official for the day. He has been vague on what he likes to be called.” Emma introduced them.  
“Pleasure to meet you. Are you a minister or a priest?” Regina asked.  
“I used to be a priest in Mexico but I came here to relax and marry happy couples such as yourself.” Marco said laying on the charm. “These are friends of mine Carlos and Amelia, they will be witnesses.” Marco pointed to the two people sat behind Emma and Regina. “Ready ladies?” Emma and Regina looked at each other, smiling widely and nodded.

Marco went through the traditional ceremony, then came to the vows.  
“Do you have your own vows?” Marco asked. Emma nodded, but Regina looked unsure.  
“Regina. I never thought I would have my own family or find someone to love. Then after all our fighting we came together and it was like we were meant to be. Even though the worst thing happening to me, you stuck by me, helped me recover. You helped me fight me fight a different darkness that I didn’t know how to attack. Even when I pushed you away, you were still there for me.” Emma put her hand into her shorts pocket and pulled out a small velvet sleeve, then tipped out the contents into Regina’s hand. “Once again I say, that for eternity I promise to be the best for you and come hell of high water, I will fight for you.” Emma picked up the ruby and diamond eternity ring from Regina’s palm and slid it onto her ring finger above the platinum wedding ring. When she looked at Regina again, tears once again streamed down her face and down to a huge smile and Emma wiped them away. 

“How can I follow that?” Regina joked and they all laughed. “You kind of sprung this on me. You know my past Emma, and I too never though I would find a happy ending. Now that I have you in my life I will never let anything or anyone take you away or hurt you. I will always love you.” Regina said finally.  
“May you have many years of happiness together. You may now kiss the bride.” Marco said brightly. Regina surged forward, taking Emma’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately as she was engulfed in Emma’s strong arms and the cheers of the people around them. After a couple of minutes Emma reluctantly pulled away breathless and blushing profusely, while Regina looked immensely proud.   
They both thanked Marco and his friends then left for where Emma said they would be taken to go snorkelling. 

Just as Emma and Regina made it back to the mainland it started to rain and it was believed that a storm was rolling in. They had a late lunch come early dinner at a restaurant by the port. An hour and a half later when they went to leave the rain was coming down heavily, luckily they found a cab to get them back to the hotel.

The trip from the restaurant to the cab and the cab to the hotel may have been brief but the two of them were drenched. Emma found it rather funny, Regina not so much.  
“I don’t know why you are taking it so serious.” Emma giggled, and wrapped her arms around her waist. “As usual you look sexy wet.” Emma growled in Regina’s ear. Regina relaxed for a moment then grinned slyly.  
“And you look like a shaggy dog dear.” Regina quipped.  
“Oh harsh.” Emma let her go. “Why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll get us something to drink.” Regina blew a kiss over her shoulder as she walked away and Emma headed for the bar.

By the time Emma reached their room with a bottle of wine, two glasses and two bottles of beer, Regina was in the shower and the storm was in full swing. Emma was used to rain after her time in Boston and even with the storm the temperature was still warm and humid. So Emma took the bottles of beer out to the balcony at sat on a sun lounger, watching the rain and lightening roll over the sea. Lost in the sound of rain and thunder, Emma didn’t hear the shower turn off of Regina slide the balcony door open.  
“What are you doing out here?” Regina asked. Emma jumped and spilled beer some of the on her chest making Regina smirk. Then she noticed Regina was only covered in a towel.  
“It’s still warm, I was watching the storm. It’s amazing. Shouldn’t you put something on?” Emma asked with a cocked eyebrow. Regina vanished for a second and then returned with two full wine glasses but still in the towel.

Emma could feel the temperature rising, but it had nothing to do with the weather. She pinned Regina with a questioning look as she put the glasses down next to Emma’s beer bottles.  
“Maybe I might stay like this.” Regina said in her low sexy tones.  
“Fine by me.” Emma grunted as her voice cracked. “Pull up a lounger.” Regina cast a glance at the empty sun lounger on Emma’s left and a cast a crocked smile and a glint in her eyes. She walked in between the two beds but turned and put a long leg over Emma’s pelvis and brought the other leg up to straddle the blonde. Emma growled her approval, running her hands up the back of Regina’s naked thighs and cupping her ass, earning a contented hum from her wife.

Regina leaned forward and began to kissing Emma passionately, distracting Emma while she unties her bikini top and discarded it. So Emma gently tugged the towel loose and it slid down Regina’s back. Regina pulled away and looked at them both.  
“Well Mrs Swan-Mills I seem to be at a disadvantage here.” Regina said with a cocky grin. Emma still had her shorts and bikini bottom on.  
“Well if you can get them off I will be impressed, because I am not tossing you off my lap to stand up.” Emma grinned. Regina seemed to have already planned this out. She lifted slightly off Emma and slid her hands down Emma’s ass, having a grope while shuffling the shorts and bikini.  
“Lift up.” Regina instructed and Emma did, so Regina slid them past her ass and thighs, then Emma wiggled them off her legs.  
“Impressive.” Emma said.  
“I am not done with you yet dear.” Regina growled and kissed her hard.

Emma’s hands were on Regina’s ass again keeping her stable as Regina’s hands roamed all over Emma’s body driving her crazy. As Regina assaulted her neck with nips and bites, Emma felt her hand begin to play between her legs. It was lightly teasing at first then Regina quickly stepped up play, sliding two fingers easily into Emma while brushing her clit with her thumb. Emma’s head spun as Regina picked up her pace and around her thunder rolled, then it was like thunder inside her as Regina pulled out her orgasm.  
“Oh fuck Regina.” Emma cried.

As Emma settled, Regina kissed her sweetly.  
“What was that for?” Emma panted.  
“For being the surprising, loving wife that I never thought I deserved.” Regina said honestly.  
“After everything you’ve done for me, I feel I owe you the world Regina. Although I think the island knows what just happened.” Emma laughed.  
“Well we’ve been at it for days, I am sure they are used to it by now..” Regina said with a cheeky grin.  
“And there is plenty more to come.” Emma growled lifting Regina up surprisingly easy and taking her inside. They dropped down on the bed in a tangle of limbs giggling.

The couple spent the most of the next morning lounging in bed late still giving the neighbours an ear full. Then they decided to relax on the beach for the afternoon, drinking various fruity cocktails. They came in a few hours later as Emma was on the borderline of turning into a lobster. Regina was lucky with her already olive toned skin, the sun only made her darker. Much to Emma’s envy and annoyance.

Day six and Regina was bored, never one to sit around wasting time doing nothing and she had a nice idea.  
“Any plans today Emma?” Regina asked as they got dressed. She asked this every day in case Emma had any more surprises to spring on her.  
“Not today.” Emma called from the bathroom, she had just turned off the shower and walked out totally naked and towelling herself dry. Regina turned around and her jaw dropped in surprise, forgetting what she was saying.  
“Jaw Regina.” Emma laughed because it was usually the other way around. “Do you have an idea?” Regina stuttered for a few seconds and then grunted, Emma laughed. It was good to know she could catch Regina off guard sometimes and still have an effect on her.  
“I thought we could to Hamilton. There’s more shopping, beaches and night life there. We could get a hotel room for the night and come back tomorrow.” Regina finally managed to explain.   
“Sounds great. Lets pack some things into the smaller suitcase.” Emma said, going to put some clothes on and put Regina out of her struggle.

After they reached Hamilton around lunch time, they headed to a hotel to find a room and drop off their bag. They had lunch and spent the afternoon browsing shops and buying gifts for people back home.   
“I think we should have a night out.” Regina said as they were walking around town.  
“I was thinking the same thing. We should go back to the hotel, shower and change then get something to eat.” Emma said.  
“Always thinking with your stomach.” Regina joked.  
“you know you married a food hound.” Emma laughed as she jostled Regina, who was walking linked in Emma’s arm.

In the time it had taken Emma to pour herself into her best and tightest jeans, a nice tight shirt and some make up, Regina was barely dressed and just started to do her own make up. Half an hour after Emma had pulled her knee high boots up, Regina finally emerged from the bathroom in a figure hugging little black dress. No matter how many times Emma saw Regina dressed up, her eyes still popped.  
“How do you get more and more gorgeous?” Emma asked with a lascivious grin.  
“It’s my special talent. You don’t look too bad yourself dear.” Regina said with a naughty wink.  
“I can scrub up well sometimes.” Emma joked.  
“You forgot something though.” Regina said matter of factly. Emma looked herself over confused, wondering if she had forgotten her bra or one shoe then looked at Regina still confused. When she looked at Regina, she was pulling something out of her bag. Regina held out a small red box.

“What is this? What is this for?” Emma asked.  
“Open it and find out.” Regina smiled and sat next to her on the bed. Emma gasped when she opened the box and saw a ring like the one she had got Regina but with shiny green emeralds.  
“Regina it is beautiful. You didn’t have to do this.”   
“I know. I wanted to. As soon as I saw it I thought of those big green eyes of yours that I love and had to have it.” Regina took the ring out and put it on Emma’s left hand, then held it with her left hand. “We match again.” Regina’s smile glowed until Emma kissed her lovingly.  
“Thank you.” Emma whispered against Regina’s lips.  
“You’re welcome, but my lipstick doesn’t suit your outfit.” Regina giggled, so Emma kissed her again to make it worthwhile.

After a romantic dinner, Emma and Regina spent the night drinking and dancing at various bars and clubs until the early hours of the morning. Regina seemed to be feeling frisky as she dragged Emma into their room, leaving the door wide open. By the time Emma had closed the door and turned around, Regina had fallen asleep on the end of the bed. Emma was grunted at and pushed away several times just trying to get Regina to a point where she wouldn’t uncurl and fall off the bed and their was no way she was going to try and get Regina out of dress and into pyjama’s. So Emma slipped off her heels and got herself changed, flopping into bed next to Regina, pretty sure they would both have an impressive hang over in a few hours.

Through their last week they split the days between visiting the other islands where they could swim and get around seeing the sights and marinating on the beaches in the sun on various islands. Emma looked less like a lobster dinner now and had started to develop a decent tan, Regina was even darker than usual still to Emma’s jealousy. Their last day, they were drinking on the beach outside their hotel when Emma finally decided to ask something Regina had been skating around for months.  
“Regina can I ask you something?” Emma asked cautiously.  
“Well dear, it depends on what it is.” Regina said jokingly through her fourth cocktail.  
“What did you do to the one handed wanker?”   
“Oh. That.” Regina’s tone changed but she really couldn’t keep shirking Emma off. “Are you sure you really want to know?” She checked.  
“Yeah I want to know, but as long as you didn’t kill him Regina I am not going to judge you. It won’t change anything between us. I feel I just need to know, for closure.” Emma said squeezing Regina’s hand. Regina took a deep breath, Emma’s words making her feel better.

“David and I track him down to this crap hole cabin in the woods. We caught him by surprise so he didn’t get a chance to try and run because David had hold of him pretty tight. I punched him in the face….really hard. David messed up his face even more, not the it wasn’t already a Jackson Pollock to begin with. After a few choice words, which I will not be repeating. We tossed him through a portal to who knows where, and I added a spell to make sure he couldn’t get back to Storybrooke.” Regina finished and looked kind of guilty. Emma looked impressed and a flash of horny.  
“Wow. You are a sneaky bitch. I wish I had seen that punch. I’m quite touched you found a way to get rid of him, so he couldn’t come near me and without killing him.” Emma said proudly and kissed her.  
“I couldn’t have him coming near you ever again. I was tempted for a while to go Evil Queen on his ass though. I know you wouldn’t want me to do that.” Regina said protectively. “So I found a way to rid Storybrooke of that son of a bitch.”  
“I bet David was only too happy to help.” Emma joked.  
“Oh protective daddy bear was eager.” Regina grinned. After a few minutes Regina spoke again. “This has been amazing Emma. I miss Henry but to just have this time between us had been wonderful.”   
“I know. Have we to get him on a plane and we’ll stay here? No magical disasters every other week. Crazy bad guys trying to kill us all the time. And fucking Gold is a whole other can of crazy ass.” Emma said quite seriously.   
“Oh lord Emma, do NOT tempt me.” 

The morning after they returned home to normality they had breakfast with David, Henry and Mary Margaret. They gave them their gifts as well as Ruby and Granny.   
“Emma I didn’t recognise you! How did you actually manage to tan?” Ruby joked as she hugged Emma and Regina.  
“With a great deal of dedication.” Emma said.  
“And a whole lot of sun cream.” Regina chirped up.  
“What was it like being a normal couple?” Ruby asked with a laugh.  
“Fantastic.” Emma and Regina both said together, as Emma was sat with an arm around Regina and Regina had a hand on Emma’s thigh.  
“I tried to convince her to ship Henry out to us and never come back.” Emma said slyly through a cup of coffee and a bear claw, while waiting for her main breakfast.  
“What? Really? You should have, I am totally cool with that.” Henry said quickly.

“So what did you get up to while you were there? Other than the X rated stuff cant talk about around Henry.” Ruby said with a knowing grin.  
“Oh plenty of that.” Emma said, Regina blushed and Mary Margaret shook her head.   
“We visited all the islands, beaches snorkelling, shopping. This on surprised me by secretly planning for us to renew our wedding vows on this gorgeous beach on Coopers Island nature reserve.” Regina said squeezing Emma’s thigh and looking at her fondly.  
“What can I say I’m the romantic type.” Emma said cockily. “We spent a couple of days on Hamilton, had a good night out and the real hangover to prove it.”  
“That’s the kind of night you can’t have in little old Storybrooke, although the hangover part is totally possible.” Ruby laughed.  
“Good because I am not doing that again for a while.” Regina groaned.  
“We will have to do it sometime, we haven’t had a proper girls night since your bachelorette party and that got messy. Anyway I better get back to work before Granny puts my ass on the grill. You two look great.” Ruby said before heading back to the counter to take a couple of orders.

They spent the next hour chatting about Henry’s time with Nick and his friends and what had been going on around town. Emma told her parents about her plans to return to work if her scan results were clear and her doctor was happy. It was then time for life to get back to normal, as strange as it felt after being away for two weeks.

A few days after Emma and Regina got home they were sat in an exam room waiting for Dr Hall. Emma was relaxed but Regina was sat bolt upright, her leg twitching and she was tapping her finger nails on her chair arm.  
“You are either nervous or horny.” Emma said with a wry smile as she had a feeling it was the latter. Regina just looked at her frustrated, how did she always know. Just as Regina opened her mouth to speak the door opened and a nurse came in.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting, Dr Hall sends his apologies. He was called into emergency surgery earlier and it is taking longer than expected.” The nurse explained.  
“How long does he thing he may be?” Emma asked innocently but with ulterior motive as she sat on the exam couch.  
“Thirty maybe forty five minutes.” The nurse answered then turned and left.

“Come on then which is it?” Emma tempted.  
“I am bloody horny.” Regina growled.  
“You should have said something earlier, I would have helped you in the shower.” Emma said teasingly.  
“Then we would never have got out of the house on time.” Regina retorted.  
“Well we have some free time. I will happily scratch that itch.” Emma offered with a tempting, sexy grin.  
“Oh and get caught?”  
“You are never normally bothered about getting caught. Like all those times you have called me to Town Hall on official business and we have fucked all over. Or you turning up at the station all itch and needy.” Emma teased again.   
“Dr Hall could walk in at any minute.” Regina said exasperated.  
“He expects nothing less from us and he did give us time to need occupying. Tick tock Regina.” Emma said curling a come hither finger, with a look Regina could never resist.

Emma was still sat on the edge on the exam couch and Regina finally gave in quickly striding over to the eager blonde, who wrapped her legs around her when she was within reach, pulling Regina in close to her.  
“I am glad you wore a skirt today.” Emma said before Regina grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Emma slid her hands up the back of Regina’s thighs. She always grinned at the feel of Regina’s garter snaps she loved it. She squeezed the brunettes firm ass cheeks appreciatively before sliding her right hand to the front of Regina’s underwear, feeling just how horny she really is. Regina pulled away and let out a deep throaty groan at Emma’s light touch. Emma took the opportunity to assault Regina’s neck and chest with wet kisses as she slowly teased as Regina. Regina wound her hand in blonde locks and pulled Emma’s head back and away from the already ample amount of chest the Regina always had on show.  
“If you are going to fuck me then get on with it.” The brunette growled dangerously.  
“But I thought you enjoyed the teasing.” Emma grinned.  
“In our house yes. Not right now, when I’m riled up already. Giddy up Sheriff.” Emma rolled her eyes and sped up her pace and resumed her assault on Regina’s neck.

After a few minutes Regina bit back a scream as her orgasm ripped through her, then Emma sucked her fingers clean.  
“Feeling better?” Emma asked.  
“Much, thank you. I will make it up to you tonight.” Regina gave her a gentle kiss. “But we need to open a window.” They both laughed while still tangled together.

After fifteen minutes, Dr Hall walked into the exam room.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting Emma. You know what emergencies are like.” Dr Hall said cheerily. Emma thought she saw something flash across his face but he schooled it quickly. “How has everything been?”  
“it took a while but I think things are finally back to normal.” Emma said confidently.  
“Enjoy the honeymoon?” He cocked an eyebrow at both of them.  
“It was fantastic.” Regina answered and Emma nodded.  
“Good. Well you last scan was normal and as long as you feel everything is back to what it was, then I am happy for you to return to work.” Dr Hall smiled.  
“Thank you Doctor, for everything.” Emma shook his hand.  
“Thank you for taking care of her.” Regina said quietly.  
“My pleasure. I think you have played as big a part in that as I have.” Dr Hall replied. “Take care of each other.”

So it took a bit of convincing after a few days on Regina’s part to stop Emma’s jumping in with both feet and going back to work full time. Emma finally realised that after all her time away and what she had been through, she would be foolish to do that much. Storybrooke would still be safe with her working half days a couple of times a week until she was ready. It also meant Regina didn’t chew her a new one for being reckless. She still marvelled at how far she had come, after what had happened. It was all thanks to finally having a families support and the love of her amazing wife. Life finally was back to normal, as normal as Storybrooke ever was.


End file.
